


Eastside

by iwearplaids



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: He used to meet me on the EastsideIn the city where the sun don't set- HalseyCollection of one shots based on (south) India recast of the mcu.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to @howaboutbucky on tumblr for inspiring me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 times Clint met Natasha

In his defense, the first time Clint “let her go” he wasn’t on a mission to take her down.

He was sent to Kodagu to investigate and take in the 0-8-4 reportedly sighted there. And if you ask him, he did a successful job; he investigated the 0-8-4, packed it in a safe container and was well set to be back in HQ and hand it to the science division.

Was it his mistake he got hungry at the railway station? Absolutely not. And he hated the train food, so in all honesty, it was the best course of action. He was waiting for his order at the stall when she came up beside him.

“Chetta, oru kappi.”*

She sent a tentative smile his way and Clint smiled back. Was he over enthusiastic? Maybe so. But she had that “good person” vibe and was wearing an  _Arctic Monkeys_  shirt, and he was basically a goner for that band.

She kept subtly side eyeing him. Very subtly. But he noticed because  _of course he was that good of a spy_  and he wore the denim because he knew he looked great in it.

“Your bag is open.”

“Huh?”

“Your bag.” she said slowly, like she was explaining something to an idiot, “It’s open.”

“Oh.” He quickly took it off his back and closed the zip, pressing on the bag lightly to feel the package in it. “Thanks.”

She gave him a tight-lipped smile and went back to waiting.

“Akash.” Clint extended his hand.

She looked at his hand and back at his face.

“Dhivya.” She looked at his hand again and turned away.

Dhivya got her coffee before he got his upma and she walked away to the opposite platform with it.

Was it his fault that he only realized his package has been swiped when he reached Calicut? Absolutely. One hundred percent his fault.

* * *

The second time they met, they were in Goa and he was sent in as the drug bust party. “Dhivya” greeted him with a gun pressed into the back of his head.

“Hey superspy.”

This time, her smile was confident, and she still flaunted the “good person” look. By now, he’d read the SHIELD file on her and if he was honest with himself, he was  _impressed_. She was great at what she did, they didn’t even a real name on her.

“Hey manipulative criminal.”

She actually giggled at that.

“Awww. Don’t be like that.”  _Then she pinched his cheek_. “Cutie.”

“Anyway, don’t get in my way here.” She waved the gun in front of his face, “And I won’t put two in your head.”

“You’re threatening me? That’s adorable.” He relaxed into a bored posture, giving her his charming innocent boy smile, “We can both wave guns around,  _Dhivya_.”

“You can’t, Clint. You really can’t.”

Now she was pointing  _two_  guns at him and one of them was  _his_. Later when he narrated the story to his superior, he would joke that he was scared shitless but it really wasn’t a joke.

“Alrighty then, byee.” She gave him the  _good girl smile_  and walked away from him and out of his sight in under a minute.

_He was screwed!_

* * *

The third time they met, they were at a rich fancy party in Hyderabad. This time he was actually on a mission to take her down.

Clint loved these kinds of parties, he always had a rich cover, he could talk about owing the kind of cars he really couldn’t afford in real life and they had  _spectacular_  food. The food was always the best!

Dhivya was animatedly talking to Althaf (who was insurance company head and was under SHIELD radar, but Clint had better things to do than find out why) when Clint noticed her, she was eerily good at staying out of his sight. He sauntered over to her and flung his hand over her shoulder.

“Hey sweetie, where were you? I was looking  _all over_  for you.”

Did he over sell his loving husband cover? Maybe. But he wasn’t known for his romantic skills, so he wasn’t going to blame himself for it.

“Aww look at that! Somebody missed me, huh?”

Unsurprisingly, Dhivya was excellent at playing at the adoring wife. Clint consoles himself that she must’ve played pretend a lot as a kid. He just never had any time to play when he was a kid, he was busy doing other things; like not getting beaten to death.

She excused herself from the conversation and dragged him into an empty room. For a moment he forgot that  _he_  was the one on the mission to take  _her_  down.

“What are you doing?” she hissed out.

“Well, Dhivya-”

“It’s Neha now.”

“Fine.” He couldn’t help rolling his eyes. “Well,  _Neha_ , what’s your deal?”

Neha raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

“So, SHIELD finally got their head out of their ass huh?”

“I’m not giving you SHIELD intel.” He huffed out.

“I have more SHIELD intel than you do.”, she retorted.

“And how is that?”

Well, wasn’t that the truth. She knew his name, organization and missions he generally took. And what did he have on her? Squat shit.

“It’s classified.” she winked at him and moved to walk out of the room.

He grabbed her by the elbow and pressed her to the wall with his gun.

“I’ve got other plans,  _honey_.”

The next time he opened his eyes, he was clearly lying on the floor and Althaf was peering down at him and offering him a hand.

“Maybe I should call a cab for you, Mr…”

Clint recovered his cover quickly and lifted himself up with Althaf’s help.

“Ashik. And no, I’ll get home on my own.” He offered a polite smile and walked out. He felt his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that definitely wasn’t there before. 

 

> _Althaf Ibrahim. He is the one funding the Centipede project._
> 
> _Don’t say I never gave you anything._
> 
> _\- Natasha_

_Karthave*, he was so getting fired!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation : "Chetta, oru kappi." = "Brother, one coffee."  
> Karthave=Jesus


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 lives Natasha destroyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by @avaani008

You don’t truly value life when you’re young, at least Natasha didn’t. The first (and only) time she killed for a petty reason, she was 15 and oddly feeling rebellious. There was a girl she’d met a couple of times, Neha something her name was. Neha’s dad owned a small grocery store on a shady street in Coimbatore… and Natasha was stealing from it. Years later, Natasha would realize that she hadn’t truly meant to kill Neha, but it’d happened in the thrill of the moment. One second she was packing chips into her handbag in the empty grocery store and the next there was a hand on her shoulder, startling her, and Natasha responded in three moves that effectively ended the non existing threat. She still wears Neha’s cover; as a reminder of how much her fear has cost her. 

* * *

As she grew older and bolder, she took and destroyed even more lives, most times without thought and regret. But she saves the face of little boy shaking with tears in her mind. Barely seven years old and he watched his parents being gutted. She leaves him where she found him; under a bed, clutching onto a pillow with everything he has, but she promises to never forget the face; as a reminder of how much her fear has cost others. 

* * *

Natasha is sitting in a  _chaat_  shop, doing sudoku and he’s sitting opposite to her. She raises her head from the paper for a moment and catches his lazy smile. 

“What?” She never understood half the reason he did anything. 

“You’ve completely destroyed me, you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments :DD constructive criticism and feedbacks are welcomed with open arms.


End file.
